


【灿我】一场和李灿哥哥的梦

by Xdkaaaaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, 灿我
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xdkaaaaa/pseuds/Xdkaaaaa
Summary: 是真的梦
Relationships: Underground Lover





	【灿我】一场和李灿哥哥的梦

-灿我- 铁皮柜里的秘密  
做梦梦到去参加勾引赛文婷，是一个边做蛋糕边走迷宫还要妨碍其他组的游戏。  
我和96woozi、hoshi一组，灿在其他组，过来跟我打招呼的时候抱抱了，因为是地下情侣的关系，抱抱的时候偷偷亲了好几下，还舌吻了一下，我看灿当时眼神就不对了，就立马变成“敢撩我，待会儿有你好受的”，还伸舌头舔了舔嘴，意味深长的回他们组了。  
然后就是去拿材料，woozi小小的爬不上材料台还得hoshi驮着，hoshi还吐槽说他比我矮比我瘦但是却爬不上来。  
拿完东西我把工具给了他俩，自己拿着一把刀和一些材料，奶粉面粉糖什么的，我就抱着一堆东西跟在他俩后面，我们的战略是他俩诱敌，我藏起来做（因为他俩不会做）。  
正走着，路过一个没人的角，忽然被人拽进了一个那种铁皮柜子。  
不用猜就知道是小灿，一关上柜门他就把我按在柜子边亲，还说“努那我好想你啊”，我提醒他先把麦关掉，小灿就乖乖把麦摘了也帮我摘掉，然后凑在我脖子旁边闻来闻去，说我有奶香味，我拿了包奶粉出来，小灿拿过去撕开，倒进嘴里，然后又过来亲我，嘴巴里全是小灿喂的奶，流出来到下巴、脖子、胸上，小灿就都去舔，舔得我浑身发热，腿都软了，整个人靠在小灿怀里，我大腿无意识的蹭着他，感觉到这孩子已经硬的不行了，我就使坏用手摸了一下，小灿就发出那种特别爷们儿的闷哼，然后立马变灿欧巴，我喊他“欧巴”，他揉着我头发过来吻我，吻的更热烈，我的衬衫上面的扣子也被解开两个，小灿顺着锁骨吻我，但是没有解开内衣，他喜欢留着一些衣服，说这样看起来更漂亮。估计是实在硬的难受，小灿解开了裤子，拉着我的手往他内裤里伸，他已经完全硬起来了，前端湿湿滑滑，柱身微微烫手。我摸到他的一瞬，小灿又发出性感的哼声，咬住下唇，头顺势靠在我肩膀上。我帮他撸动着，他忍不住开始顶腰往我手里撞。我慢慢蹲下来，跪立在他身前，把小灿的东西含进口中，他舒服的“啊”了一声，又像害怕被外面吵闹的队友听见一样再次咬住下唇，此时换做他靠在柜子内壁，揉着我的头发享受着。我在他胯间吞吐，时不时用舌头在前端舔弄，手指揉着少年颇有弹性的囊袋，激得他的小口又流出黏滑的前精。  
“嘶……够了。”小灿把我从地上重新拉回怀里，边吻边掀起我的裙子，一手扯下我的内裤，把手指放进我嘴里，赚足了湿滑的津液才向下探去。  
这番折腾之后我早已经湿的一塌糊涂，小灿探进去的时候还调戏我，“水这么多的话，欧巴要在这里打井呢”。手指慢慢加到三根，开始有点酸酸涨涨但想要更多的感觉，我靠在小灿肩膀上小声说着可以了，他抬起我一条腿，挺身进入的时候我们都发出轻轻的慰叹，感觉他进入之后在我身体里又涨大了一圈，说着我身体里好热便开始运动起来，撞向我的身体渐渐蒙上一层水汽，铁皮柜里的气温越来越高，我解开小灿的衬衣，精壮的身体就这样展现在眼前，我舔了舔嘴唇，小灿便凑过来吻住我。  
又换了两个姿势之后，我伏下身，小灿在我身后再次进入。后入感觉更深了，小灿边顶弄边低下身子去亲我的后颈，两手在我前胸玩的风生水起，我的乳尖也被挑逗起来，蹭着他的手掌变得越发敏感，我感觉自己快要到了，全身的血液似乎都去到了下面那个正被小灿一下下撞击着的地方，我的心越跳越快，呼吸越来越急，小灿知道我快到了，加快了速度，每一下都直直撞在我身体里，我高潮了，后背不受控制的弓了起来，大腿紧紧夹在一起，湿滑的内壁正在一下一下收缩着，挽留着同样滚烫的小灿的东西。  
此时我已经几乎脱力，但小灿还在身后挑战着我，他捞着腿软的我，下身顶的更用力，他的腰、臀、大腿全都紧绷着发力，把一切都寄托在我体内，“努那…我…我快……”，非常大力的几下之后，少年长长的喘息和他紧紧抱住我的手臂是这场性事的终章。  
他还没有出去，每次都是这样，全部留在我身体里之后还要再腻歪一下，甚至马上就来第二次。  
但今天不可以了，外面吵闹的声音仿佛在催着我们赶快出去。可是小灿还是埋在我身体里直到呼吸均匀，又讲了很多甜蜜的话，晚上还叫我和他回家继续，年轻人体力真的好好。  
我视线扫过角落散落的面粉黄油和糖，眼前浮现出woozi和hoshi四处找我的身影。  
我心想不妙，不是因为他们做不了蛋糕，而是因为身后的人，像是要来第二次了。


End file.
